


Only Cupid Knew What was Up 丘比特才知道

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 突发开车小段子和各种点梗的集中存放地，AC和CA应该都会有，到底会写多少全看缘分！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley/Aziraphale  
> "这二位过于老夫老妻，以至于会在为爱鼓掌时毫无障碍地聊天谈心"。
> 
> 大乱卵老师的绝美配图[请戳戳这里](https://m.weibo.cn/2737325877/4392666962107015)

克鲁利将亚茨拉菲尔推进书店，关门落锁，整套动作一气呵成。  
不到二十分钟前，他们还文质彬彬地坐在利兹酒店享用下午茶；现在的书店外阳光明媚，克鲁利从天使的嘴唇间尝到马卡龙的甜味。

小心那里的……亚茨压着气音念，声音紧张得像是只被提溜尾巴拎起来的小松鼠，浑身的绒毛都炸得毛蓬蓬。他果然是那种“我有我自己的体面”型正派人，在克鲁利单方面剥开他的衣服时紧张得吱哇乱叫，外套，马甲和衬衫，到底还有几个正常人会在二十一世纪穿这么多？  
克鲁利亮出牙齿，隔着薄薄一层的布料将犬齿压了进去，舌头在柔软的皮肉上抵出凹陷。  
咚的一声，亚茨把桌上的茶壶踹翻了。  
我提醒你小心点的。他吊着嗓子咿咿呀呀，克鲁利充耳不闻，甚至算得上冷酷无情地拆了他的裤子，手指蛇般地游走进去。  
东西是你弄洒的。克鲁利将手腕翻转，在狭小的空间里抵住囊袋下方那一片柔软而敏感的皮肤，掌心向上压住有些精神起来的小家伙。按照经验，天使总会在害羞的时候喋喋不休，词不达意地满口胡言，偶尔甚至会咬到舌头。  
如果你不逗我——或是别把我掰成这种姿势，一切不都不会发生吗？这只茶壶还是我从霍普敦夫人的小茶屋里买来的，你知道她的地方有多难找吗，但是那些帕普洛夫蛋糕加上水果尤其是百香果籽的创意……  
克鲁利充满恶趣味地觉得这还挺可爱的——  
他的手指向下用力，在天使开始发颤时下流又缠绵地连着揉了两次，生生将那些抱怨扭成拔高带转音的呻吟。亚茨挣扎着，捂住了不听话的嘴巴，在恶魔将手指换成舌头时保持着绝对的寂静，然后仰高了头。  
——尤其是这种时候。

亚茨拉菲尔是个绝对的模范天使，温柔愉悦，心思敏感，充满怜悯心，但也是个绝对的享乐主义者。他钟爱精致的茶具与衣服，偏心清甜柔软的糕点，书籍、舞蹈和戏剧，只要能令他感到快乐，他便不可避免地被……  
嘘，你不可以用“诱惑”。天使怎么能被恶魔诱惑呢？  
克鲁利攥住了亚茨正不安扭转的胯骨，把他更深地塞进座椅里。可怜的天使从眼角到鼻尖都是红的，泪花积在下眼睑闪闪发光。  
恶魔将自己埋在温暖的两腿间，鼻梁抵住内侧的皮肤上留了个小小的印痕，然后再次张开嘴，舔湿那些稀疏蜷曲的浅色毛发，轻轻将亚茨含了进去。  
他记得天使身上所有甜蜜的小秘密，他被吻住嘴唇时会发出轻细破碎的喘息，吸吮喉结时会咬着舌尖吸气，被咬上乳晕和碰触后腰间那两点凹陷也会。这位上帝的造物在他预料之外的更加敏感，或是他本能地知道如何去寻求快乐。  
但现在的天使一言不发，耳廓红到透明，痉挛般轻颤的小腿还裹在长裤里，夹着恶魔的肩膀不受控地张开再合拢。  
翻译：他爽过头了。

克鲁利勾起舌尖，趴伏着贴向温暖柔软的腹部，如同嘶嘶出谗言的伊甸大蛇，用两次舔刷换来一声拔高的气音。他双手向外抹开浅蓝色的衬衫，却让领结好端端地留在那里。  
你觉得侍者今天的推荐如何？手掌下的肌肉紧绷又放松，克鲁利吐出了嘴里的内容物，将牵连出的银丝滑腻腻地舔在他的小腹上。他往上解开最顶端的两颗扣子，直到暴露出色泽粉嫩的两点。上次的痕迹完全没了，可惜。  
我喜欢他们随季节变更的茶，马卡龙也很好，但闪电泡芙的内馅直接用了果酱而不是一贯的新鲜水果，我不明白这样的调整是为了……克鲁利！他前半段像个资本家，后半段像个革命党，连着喊出的名字里充斥着对强权的不满与控诉。亚茨不受控制地倒抽冷气，被点名的恶魔正欢欣鼓舞地用尖牙去折磨那颗小小的乳粒，直到它灼热红肿地涨起来。他试图用膝盖去顶金红色的脑袋，却被对方的手钻了空子，拽住他的大腿一左一右架在肩上。  
抬下腰，拜托。他分出几秒钟提要求，嘴唇立刻找到了另一边的胸口，滋滋啾啾吮出一连串令亚茨后颈发烫的声音。天使听话地撑起身体，他将长裤拽下腿根，甚至没忘对这个体面人说声“谢谢。”

准备好更多了吗？恶魔问。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley/Aziraphale  
> 巴士底狱play, 吓得展开了大翅膀的亚茨，谁不喜欢精雕细琢的丝绸衣服和白色小腿袜呢？
> 
> 是大乱卵老师的点梗

亚茨拉菲尔，他的天使，正受难般昂起头颅，纯白的羽翼铺满整面墙壁，因为并非他本愿的高潮发出窒息般的尖叫。  
“那个刽子手随时会回来。”克鲁利将他推向墙壁时，他畏惧地不断向门口瞥，手上还未解开的镣铐哗啦啦响了一路，直到尾骨撞上了窗台，然后被整个抬了上去。  
“他不会。”恶魔回答。这就是他们在这半小时里最后的交流。

这本该是一场营救任务，若是说得再俗套些，克鲁利其实挺愿意把这称之为“英雄救美”。撒旦在上，他猜到亚茨会穿得像是个旧社会的小白脸贵族，却万万没想到他能打扮得仿佛拿到了凡尔赛宫的舞会邀请函。暗缎的外套与内衫，通花纱的衣领，丝质长袜还有珠光矮跟鞋，他是认真的吗？哪怕是在这方灰暗陈旧的囚牢里，他也闪得像顶华美润泽的水晶灯。  
所以当压抑的呻吟与泣音萦绕四面石灰墙，屋外鼎沸的人声与利器削骨的挫响交相辉映，天使战栗着在分叉的蛇信上攀上顶峰时，连恶魔心中想的都是，这他妈的发生了什么？

他的翅膀就是在这时展开的。  
一切都发生得毫无征兆，牢房的铁柱反复磨碾着亚茨的肩胛，那两片衣物包裹下的敏感皮肤是羽翼甜蜜的藏匿地，而他每一次蜷缩身体的尝试都以失败告终，最后只能在嘎吱的锈蚀金属声中寻求支点。他肯定是哀求了，亚茨一直在词不达意地嘟嘟囔囔，早就抽噎得面颊通红，浅色的眼睛在阴影中几乎是玻璃珠般的烟绿，呼吸里带上愈发浓重的鼻音——但克鲁利什么也没听见，并且选择自己听不见，直到破空声在耳边炸响。  
恶魔仰头盯着他，嘴唇间还含着随抽搐挤出乳白黏液的小家伙，墨镜后的金棕色蛇瞳逐渐掐成了细细一条。  
纯白的翅膀显然是常年缺乏梳理，它们细小的纤毛在边缘卷翘起来，贴近皮肤的那些如同一片炸开的雾，翼尖的成羽参差不齐地豁了口，近乎无意识地在墙壁上铺扇着，兜起上旋的气流时连铁链都在哐当作响。天使仍然在激烈地喘息，他大口吞咽空气，眼泪将下眼睑刺得一片粉红，仿佛在那之前从未停止过哭泣。  
沙尘与贵族的头颅将城市染成一片污浊的昏黄，亚茨在烟与血中被褪下长裤，但日光自他的肩后升起，隔过铁窗的条条阻碍，从翅膀末端的间隙中晕出摇晃不止的光斑。  
伊甸园的黑蛇也只是看着他，双膝跪在地面，一只手圈过大腿，另一边手指贴着那暴露出的浅白皮肤一圈一圈地打转，直到柔软温和的身体再次向他的方向拱起，因为无可纾解的情欲被牢牢固定在原地。  
嘘。恶魔哄诱他，这时的亚茨已经不确定自己还有辨识别词语的能力。他的领结与衬衫还好端端地裹在身上，但两腿间藏着一只恶魔，湿泞又不堪把更多湿热的谗言送进身体深处。他弯折的膝盖是圈莹白的圆弧，妥帖包覆的乳白丝袜在那之上用一根绸缎系紧，将皮肉勒出一圈暧昧的凹陷。  
这一侧高翘的膝盖几乎蹭到了克鲁利的头顶，把打理整齐的金红色卷发揉得没了型，另一侧虚脱般挂在肩膀上。当恶魔的手指找到埋藏在甬道间的某一点时，他像撑开天使的翅膀一般对着它碾了进去。

…你这个该死的，诱惑人的恶魔。半小时后的第一次，这间牢房出现了可以被理解的对话。只是发话人抽泣着，发颤的牙关几乎咬不准音节。随着克鲁利直起身，掀开墨镜四目相对——他再度毫无底气地呜咽起来，但矮跟靴里的脚趾蜷紧了。  
等我们从这里出去。恶魔得意洋洋地宣布，抬手去除了那些沉重的镣铐，我请你吃可丽饼，咸焦糖、柠檬碎和一把杏仁片——这才叫诱惑。

在他进入那具湿暖甜柔的身体时，亚茨终于得以用双手环上他的脖颈，蓬松的羽翼紧随其后。  
气流摩擦着克鲁利的脸颊，双腿也在脚踝处扣紧了后腰，像是两扇珠母，叛乱与暴徒隔绝在外，气息、体温、凝视，他在咫尺距离中看向含泪的浅色双眼。羽毛在呼吸中刷过克鲁利的肩膀，更多的亲吻与触摸，天使向他展露微笑的模样都藏进了贝壳里。  
无论我到底干了什么，恶魔心想，这绝对不赖。


End file.
